Takdir Di Tengah Salju
by Hani Yuya
Summary: Wanita salju itu menangis! Kenapa? Apa yang ia tangisi? Entahlah... dan aku memyadarinya di saat sudah kehilangan semuanya, hanya kita yang tertinggal kau dan aku... tak kusangka takdir mempermainkanku sebegitu kejamnya, pertemuan terakhirku denganmu di tengah dinginnya salju. Bad summary, Fanfic OS horror pertamaku. DLDR


Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Judul : Takdir Ditengah Salju

Author : Hani Yuya

Pairing : SasuSaku slight Narusaku, SaiIno.

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort,Horor

Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, typo, abal, Eyd berantakan, ga nyambung, terinspirasi dari manga Darknezt Myth. DLDR

.

.

.

.

Syuuutttt...

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda meluncur di tengah tumpukan salju, dengan lincahnya dia menggerakkan dua papan ski yang terpasang di kaki dan tongkat yang dipegang dengan tangan untuk membantu keseimbangannya, ia bergerak lincah ke kanan ke kiri guna menghindari pepohonan yang berdiri tegap di atas tumpukkan salju yang menghalangi gerakan meluncurnya.

Meski cuaca yang hampir minus 11 derajat itu tak membuat gerakannya melambat. Ia begitu bersemangat menambah kecepatan meluncurnya, sehingga tak menyadari jaket tebal berlapis dua yang ia gunakan sudah amat basah terkena rinai salju.

Syuutttt

"Haha, aku lagi yang menang" Teriaknya.

Ia terlihat senang ketika menjadi orang pertama yang sampai bawah saat meluncur tadi. Menoleh kebelakang...

"Eh?" Ia mengernyit tak melihat siapapun di belakangnya. Padahal ia yakin beberapa temannya ikut meluncur bersamanya tadi.

"Naruto-kun? SASUKE-kun?"

Manik emeraldnya berpendar bergerak ke segala arah mencari sosok temannya.

"Lho... Ino dan Sai juga tidak ada?"

'Sejak kapan aku jadi sendirian begini?' Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Sang gadis mulai melangkah pelan menyusuri hamparan salju putih.

"Kalian dimana, Naruto-kun! SASUKE -kun!"

Ia tak berhenti berteriak memanggil nama kekasih dan teman-temannya.

"INO! SAI!"

SIIINGGGG

Tak ada jawaban.

"Egh?apa ini?heeee...!" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tiba-tiba terperosok ke dalam salju."Ada yang menarikku didalam salju. Kyaaaa!" Sekuat tenaga tangannya menekan permukaan salju agar ia tak terperosok lebih dalam.

"Tangan? Dingin?"

Ia merasakan sebuah tangan sedingin es menyentuh pipinya. Matanya membulat ketika mendapati seorang wanita seputih salju memakai hakama putih di depannya.

"Wa... wanita salju!" Pekiknya kaget.

Wajah wanita salju itu cukup mengerikan, hanya ada sepasang mata tanpa pupil yang menghiasi wajahnya, tanpa mulut dan hidung. Rambutnya berwarna putih panjang sampai mata kaki.

Semakin lama wajah wanita salju itu kian mendekati wajah sang gadis, "KYAAAA, TIDAAKK!" Teriaknya kencang, menutup manik emeraldnya.

.

.

.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh, eh?" Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghela nafas panjang, bersyukur kejadian tadi hanyalah buah tidur.

Keringat dingin bercucuran di wajah putihnya, ia langsung beranjak turun dari kasur king size nya.

Mencari sosok teman satu ranjangnya yang entah pergi kemana.

"Haaaa, lagi-lagi Ino bangun lebih dulu daripada aku."  
.

.

.

*Sakura POV ON*

Aku segera berganti pakaian dan merapihkan diri sebelum ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Tapi entah mengapa kakiku enggan untuk melangkah keluar kamar. Aku kembali duduk di kasur king size yang telah kurapihkan tadi, banyak hal yang memenuhi benakku saat ini.

Oh ya, sekarang kami berlima sedang berlibur bermain ski di villa milik Ino, yang berada di Gala Yuzawa terletak di lereng ditempuh dengan Shinkansen hanya memerlukan waktu 77 menit dari stasiun Tokyo.

Aku disini karena Ino yang mengajak untuk merayakan hari kelulusan kami dari Universitas, tapi tak kusangka Naruto kekasihku mengajak sahabat dekatnya yang tak lain pemuda yang aku cintai dimasa lalu.

Kejadian-kejadian dimasa lalu terus merasuki benakku, lalu tanpa henti mengusik perasaanku yang sudah susah payah kulupakan. Bimbang... itulah yang kurasakan saat ini.

Cukup lama aku berdiam diri di kamar, sampai sebuah suara menyadarkan diriku terlepas dari berbagai pemikiran rumit yang memenuhi kepalaku.

"Forehead, kau sudah bangun?" Ino berdiri diambang pintu, ia hanya menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam, "Cepatlah, bantu aku membuat sarapan." Lanjutnya.

Refleks aku menghampirinya, dengan langkah gontai"Iya, iya, cerewet." Jawabku kesal.

Tap... Tap... Tap. ..

Langkah kami saling bersahutan, sejak tadi tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, entah kenapa aku sedang tak mau bicara.

Namun aku menyadari tingkah Ino yang sejak tadi melirikku melalui ekor matanya. Seakan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia tanyakan padaku.

"Ada apa? Kalau ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, katakanlah!" Ujarku tanpa menengok kearahnya.

"Hehe, kau memang peka forehead" jawabnya tertawa kaku."bagaimana hubunganmu dengan... errr~Naruto?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"Tentu saja kami baik-baik saja pig" jawabku datar.

Ino mendengus pelan"haa~ kau bohong forehead, kau masih menyukainya, bahkan sampai saat ini"

Aku diam tak meresponnya lagi, aku semakin cepat melangkah di depannya. Kau benar Ino, sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya.

Manik emeraldku tak sengaja terpaku pada sosok pemuda dengan gaya rambut ravennya yang mencuat kebelakang mirip pantat ayam itu sedang duduk memainkan gadgetnya di salah satu sofa panjang yang berada di ruang tengah.

Aku menghentikan langkahku, manik emeraldku tak lepas memandang dirinya yang belum menyadari keberadaanku di dekatnya.

Ia tak berubah, masih sama seperti dulu. Ahh~ keberadaannya saat ini membuat perasaanku dilema. Kau benar Ino, aku masih mencintainya dari dulu sampai saat ini, meski sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Naruto.

Kalian tau siapa pemuda raven yang ada dihadapanku? Dulu kami sangat dekat, sejak sekolah dasar sampai sekolah menengah kami selalu bersama, rasa sukaku padanya perlahan menjadi cinta.

Kuputuskan ketika lulus sekolah dulu akan menyatakan cintaku padanya, tapi sayang selang sehari sebelum acara kelulusan ia menghilang.

Ia tak pernah memberitauku tentang kepergiannya, dan akhirnya aku patah hati. Aku menjalani kehidupan baruku di Universitas Tokyo tanpa dia, aneh memang awalnya. Aku merasa sangat kehilangan akan dirinya.

Namun tak lama kemudian, seorang pemuda dengan senyuman rubahnya menyatakan cinta padaku, tadinya aku ingin menolak, jujur aku masih belum bisa melupakannya. Pemuda dingin yang jarang bicara dan pelit akan senyuman itu.

Tapi Ino membujukku untuk menerima Naruto menjadi kekasihku. Dan akhirnya kami menjadi sepasang kekasih meski sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya dan sedikit mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Tak kusangka dia kembali datang ke dalam kehidupanku. Membuatku bimbang, ingin rasanya meraih dirinya kedalam pelukanku tapi sayang kini aku sudah menjalin kasih dengan pemuda lain. Dan hubungan kami sudah hampir mencapai 3 tahun lamanya, apalagi ia berniat akan meminangku ketika lulus kuliah nanti.

Perasaan bersalah berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik selalu tersenyum padaku meski ia tau aku tidak mencintainya. Ia selalu bilang dengan penuh percaya diri padaku.

'Aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, ttebayo.'

Saat aku yakin akan mencoba mencintainya, ia kembali muncul. Meleburkan semua keyakinanku untung berpaling darinya. Kami -sama kenapa kau berikan pilihan yang sulit untukku saat ini. Aku tak ingin menyakiti kekasihku, tapi aku pun tak ingin membohongi perasaanku.

.

.

.

"Sakura"

Sebuah suara baritone membuyarkan lamunanku. Manik emeraldku membulat, detak jantungku pun berdetak tak menentu saat menyadari wajahnya sangat dekat denganku hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahku.

"Sasuke -kun" Bibirku mengumamkan namanya pelan.

Tangannya terulur mengelus helaian merah mudaku, Onyxnya menatap lembut iris emeraldku, itu semua membuat nafasku tercekat di tenggorokan.

'Kami-sama, bagaimana ini, hatiku luluh hanya dengan sikap nya yang lembut padaku, membuatku kembali berharap padanya' jeritku dalam hati.

"Aku..." wajahnya semakin mendekat hingga hidung kami saling bersentuhan, membuatku terbawa suasana, kupejamkan kedua mataku meresapi setiap helaan nafasnya menerpa permukaan kulit wajahku.

Sedikit lagi... ya, sedikit lagi bibir kami bersentuhan. Tapi ~

"SAKURA -CHAN!"

Deg

Mendengar suara baritone khas milik Naruto yang memanggil namaku dengan nada sedikit meninggi membuatku tersadar, refleks aku sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

Kulihat Naruto melangkah mendekat kearah kami, manik shappirenya menatap tajam Onyx milik Sasuke, Ia langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggangku.

"Hei, Teme... ternyata kau sudah bangun, tadi aku dan Sai ingin mengajakmu pergi main ski sebenarnya, tapi kau susah sekali dibangunkan jadi kami meninggalkanmu sendirian di kamar, hehehe" Naruto memamerkan senyuman rubah khas miliknya. Aku tau kau sengaja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan kita kan.

"Hn" Timpal Sasuke datar.

Mata kami bertemu, ia menatapku seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang ingin dia katakan. Tak lama kemudian dia pergi meninggalkanku dan Naruto.

"Nah Sakura-chan, bukankah kau ingin buat sarapan. Biar kubantu... hehe"

Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau masih bisa tersenyum saat kekasihmu hampir saja berciuman dengan pemuda lain? Aku tau kau menyembunyikan rasa sakit di dadamu kan Naruto. Maaf, maaf atas sikapku yang menyakiti hatimu.

"Kau meninggalkanku Naruto"

Ahh ~ baru saja kami ingin menuju dapur, Sai datang membawa perlengkapan ski di tangannya, kulihat ia menggunakan jaket tebal dan topi kupluk.

"Yo, maaf ... aku takut terbawa badai salju tadi ttebayo "

"Badai?" Tanyaku

"Ya, tadi kami berdua sempat bermain ski, namun tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, lalu kami segera pulang." Timpal Sai.

"Sepertinya kita terjebak badai salju untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Kusarankan jangan ada yang keluar dari villa ttebayo" ujar Naruto memperingati.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku keluar kaca jendela di sampingku. Benar saja, angin bertiup sangat kencang, dan salju turun lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

Tunggu! Ada seseorang disana... aku menyipitkan mata, dan melangkah mendekati jendela yang tertutup embun. Kuhapus embun yang menempel di kaca, lalu kutajamkan penglihatanku.

Deg

Manik emeraldku membulat, ternyata itu sosok wanita yang kulihat di dalam mimpiku. Ada yang aneh disana... aku terkejut ketika melihat wanita salju itu mengeluarkan air mata, dia menangis. Kenapa? Namun sedetik kemudian sosoknya menghilang di tengah badai salju yang semakin kencang.

'Da! Ada disini satu!'

Deg

Aku mendengar sebuah suara wanita, tapi siapa? Disini hanya ada kami bertiga, sedangkan Ino, aku baru sadar dia tak ada disini. Kemana dia? Bukankah tadi masih ada dibelakangku, sebelum aku bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Entah mengapa hatiku gelisah. Terlintas pikiran buruk dalam benakku.

"Naruto-kun, Sai-kun kau dengar suara barusan?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh? Oh ya! aku cuma dengar suara angin ttebayo" Jawab Naruto, sedangkan Sai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

KYAAAAAAAA

"INO! Itu suara INO?! Ck, ada apa ini?"

Refleks kami berlari ke arah sumber teriakan Ino membuat kami bertiga panik. Wajah Sai terlihat pucat lebih dari biasanya, ia cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

"Cantik dimana kau? Jangan membuatku cemas" Teriak Sai ditengah larinya.

Kami mencari Ino di seluruh ruangan villa , dari tempat tidur,ruang tengah ,dan terakhir dapur. Namun nihil Ino bagaikan menghilang tertelan bumi tanpa bekas.

Bruukk

Sai tampak sulit mempercayai ini semua, tubuhnya lemas, ia jatuh terduduk. Bagaimana mungkin gadisnya hilang tanpa bekas secara tiba-tiba di dalam villa yang hanya kami berlima tempati, tidak mungkin bukan jika Ino pergi keluar membelah badai salju saat ini? Itu pikiran yang tak masuk akal.

"Tidak ada dimanapun? Kemana dia? KUSO!" Sai menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Wanita salju! Mungkin Ino dibawa pergi wanita salju ttebayo!"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto! aku tak ingin bercanda sekarang, dan leluconmu benar-benar tak lucu!" Bentak Sai.

'Wanita Salju? Mungkinkah wanita yang kulihat di dalam mimpi dan tadi di tengah badai salju?' Batinku menerka-nerka.

Siiinnggggggg

Kami semua diam, tak ada satupun diantara kami yang memulai pembicaraan. Sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kami.

"Ada apa?"

Pandangan kami langsung teralihkan pada sosok pemuda tampan yang tiba-tiba datang dengan manik Onyx nya yang menatap kami heran.

"Ah, Teme... apakah kau melihat Ino?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Ino menghilang!" Jawabku lirih.

Onyxny membulat, ia tampak tak percaya. Ia menatap emeraldku tajam seakan mencari kebohongan di mataku. Tapi sayang dia tak menemukan semua itu dimataku.

"Tsk, kuso!" Ia mendecih.

"Sai, mau kemana kau?"

Aku menengok kearah Sai ketika Naruto memanggil namanya. Sai berjalan gontai keluar dari ruangan ini.

"Aku akan mencari Ino sekali lagi, kuharap ini hanya lelucon yang ia buat untuk kita" jawabnya dengan senyum palsu.

Ahh, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya, bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang sangat disayangi, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Sai, Ino adalah sahabatku, aku pun merasa sangat kehilangannya.

'Da... laki-laki... yang kedua laki-laki! '

Deg

Suara itu lagi? raut wajahku berubah panik.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?"

"Tidak... tidak apa-apa Naruto -kun?" Jawabku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut Sai mencari Ino sekali lagi!" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Aku dan Naruto pun hanya mengangguk dan kami mulai mencari Ino sekali lagi. Dan anehnya kami pun tak dapat melihat Sai dimanapun.

Kami semakin cemas! Bukan hanya Ino, Sai pun menghilang tanpa jejak.

"SAI -INO,dimana kalian!"

"Sai -Pig, jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu tau!"

"Tidak ada! "

Ya, tidak ketemu. Sudah 5x kami berkeliling mencari seluruh penjuru rumah hasilnya nihil.

Sekarang hanya tinggal kami bertiga yang tersisa di rumah ini. Kami duduk di ruang tengah. Aku mendudukan diri di sofa panjang dengan Naruto yang ada disampingku. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia berdiri bersandar tembok tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan, pandanganku tertunduk.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? setelah Ino, kino Sai-kun juga ikut menghilang... apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Tak terasa liquid bening menetes jatuh dari sudut mataku. Aku meremas baju tepat didadaku, sesak, entah mengapa kini aku merasa takut... takut kehilangan.

Sreeett

Naruto menarik tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus punggungku lembut. "Semua akan baik-baik saja Sakura -chan, aku akan selalu melindungimu, kau tak perlu takut ttebayo " ia berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, tak sengaja aku melihat Sasuke menatap kami dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kumengerti. Tatapan terluka? Apakah ia cemburu?

Ia menghela nafas dan memakai jaket tebal miliknya yang bertengger di atas bangku tepat disamping ia berdiri.

'Mau kemana dia?' Tanyaku dalam hati. Aku melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. Membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Aku akan mencari mereka diluar" Jawabnya datar.

"Bodoh! Diluar juga sedang ada badai salju teme, kau membahayakan diri sendiri jika pergi keluar ttebayo" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu sampai badainya reda dan mencari pertolongan" Timpalku.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan menghampiri tugu perapian yang mulai meredup, aku menambahkan beberapa kayu kedalamnya agar api tetap menyala menghangatkan seisi ruangan yang terasa semakin dingin.

Bruukkk

"DOBE!"

"NARUTO -KUN!"

Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba tersungkur jatuh ke lantai. Aku segera berlari menghampirinya, kujadikan pahaku untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya. ia menggigil kedinginan. Wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Ukkhhh, dingin sekali!" Rintihnya.

"Bertahanlah Naruto-kun!" Teriakku panik.

"Ck, biar kuambilkan selimut di kamar" Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengambil beberapa selimut di kamar untuk menghangatkan tubuh Naruto, namun langkahnya terhenti karena Naruto mencegahnya pergi.

"Tidak perlu teme!" Perintahnya. "tetaplah disini, ada beberapa hal yang ingin kusampaikan pada kalian"

Kalian? maksudnya kami?

Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto yang kini terbaring lemah di pangkuanku. Ia pun mensejajarkan tubuhnya duduk bersimpuh di depan kami.

"Katakanlah, Dobe" Sasuke mulai membuka topik.

Naruto tersenyum simpul lalu ia mulai bicara.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu teme, mengenai Sakura-chan"

"Apa maksudmu Naruto -kun?" Selaku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu sebelum bertemu denganmu Sakura, Sasuke sering bercerita tentangmu dulu... keluarga kami sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum kami dilahirkan ke dunia ini."

Aku terbelalak tak percaya dengan semua penuturan Naruto.

'Sasuke sering bicara mengenai diriku dengan Naruto? kami-sama benarkah itu?'Kutatap Onyxnya tajam, dia menghela nafas panjang dan membalas menatapku, matanya seakan bicara, semua penuturan Naruto benar adanya.

"Kau tau Sakura-chan, aku langsung jatuh cinta padamu saat melihat fotomu di kamar teme, dan kebetulan kita satu universitas, aku merasa beruntung. Tanpa sepengetahuan teme aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, dan akhirnya kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, meski kutau kau masih menyukai teme sampai saat ini" lirihnya.

"Maaf... "

Sudah kuduga, Naruto menyadari semuanya. Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf, berulang kali aku menyakiti perasaannya, membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Aku bersyukur bertemu denganmu Sakura-chan, menjadi kekasihmu selama 3 tahun, jika aku dilahirkan kembali, mungkin aku akan jatuh cinta padamu lagi. Tapi aku akan bersaing secara adil denganmu teme"

"Berhenti bicara konyol Dobe, ini tidak seperti dirimu yang biasanya?"

"Benar, semua kata-katamu seperti salam perpisahan Naruto-kun"

Aku benar-benar merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Naruto memejamkan kedua manik shappirnya, wajahnya semakin pucat, nada bicaranya pun semakin terdengar pelan.

"Iya, ya aneh... tapi inilah yang kurasakan. Lega rasanya,akhirnya aku dapat memberitahukan semuanya pada kalian berdua. Walau bagaimana pun juga, kalian berdua orang yang aku sayangi"

"Naruto-kun"

'Da...ada laki-laki, CEPAT'

DEG

Suara itu lagi? Perasaanku benar-benar tak enak sekarang, bulu kudukku meremang. Raut wajahku menegang.

"Ada apa?" Raut wajah Sasuke pun berubah panik ketika melihatku.

"Lagi-lagi aku mendengar suara" Kataku lantang.

"Suara?" Ia tampak bingung dengan penuturan ku.

"Ya, kukira sejak tadi hanya perasaanku saja, tapi terbaik memang ada suara"

'Ya, Disana'

Deg... lagi...

Grooooor...Groooorr...

Gubrakkkk.. .Trakkk...

Kyaaaaaaa

Apa ini? Tidak mungkin? Aku melihat villa yang kami tinggali hancur terhempas badai salju.

Siinggggg

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi? Aku melihat villa ini runtuh dihempas badai salju!" Ujarku dengan wajah pucat.

Kulihat raut wajah Sasuke pun tak beda jauh denganku. Kurasa ia pun melihat hal yang sama.

Syyuuutttt

Apa ini serpihan salju? Kenapa ada di dalam villa?

APA! Manik emeraldku membulat, ternyata serpihan salju itu berasal dari tubuh Naruto.

"Sa -sasuke-kun... lihat... Naruto -kun" Ucapku terbata-bata.

Kami -sama ini sungguh diluar nalar. Kulihat tubuh Naruto lenyap menjadi serpihan salju. Kututup mulutku yang menganga dengan kedua tamganku, ini sulit kupercaya.

"Dia... lenyap" Ucapku pelan, "setelah Ino, Sai... kali ini Naruto-kun lenyap di depan mata kita, Sasuke -kun" lanjutku sedikit berteriak.

Wajahnya menegang,"CK, SIAL, apa yang Sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

Sasuke nampak kalut,berulang kali ia memukulkan tangannya ke tembok cukup keras. Aku beranjak diri dan mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

Namun tiba-tiba ia berhenti dari kegiatannya, dan neralih menatapku tajam. Membuatku bingung.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Badainya reda" jawabnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

'Bukan!... disini!"

'Tinggal lagi?'

'Ahhh... laki-laki dan perempuan, dua orang!'

Deg... kedengaran lagi!

'Tapi kasihan sekali ya... tengah malam jam 3 waktu sedang tidur, diterpa longsoran salju'

'Cepat temukan dan segera sembahyangkan'

Suara orang... banyak orang!?

'Waduh! Jangan-jangan mereka sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah mati?'

Deg... apa?mati katanya? Aku benar-benar terkejut... tapi ini bukan mimpi buruk biasa. Aku berlari memeluk tubuh Sasuke-kun erat, membuat sang empu terlonjak kaget atas perlakuanku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya kaget.

Aku meremas punggungnya erat. Aku takut...takut kehilangan dirinya sekali lagi.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk Sasuke-kun"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kurasa kita sudah mati"

"Apa!" Sasuke tersentak kaget, ia melepaskan pelukanku dan meremas pundakku kencang,"jelaskan padaku, Sakura, apa maksud dari perkataanmu?"

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku pelan,"waktu kita sedang tidur, kita tergulung longsoran salju dan mati. Seluruh pondok tersapu dan tertimbun salju. Suara-suara yang terdengar itu adalah suara-suara orang-orang yang mencari kita. Ino, Sai dan juga Naruto... jasadnya sudah ditemukan. Makanya mereka semua mengjilang dari depan mata kita" ujarku panjang lebar.

"Lalu...aku dan kamu?"

"Ya, ada di dalam salju belum ditemukan...hiks"

Klip

Gelap! Tiba-tiba kini kami diliputi kegelapan.

Bruukkk

Aku jatuh terduduk, air mataku semakin deras mengalir. Aku takut, sangat takut... kupeluk diriku sendiri di dalam kegelapan.

Greppp

"Masih ada aku Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun...huwaaaa"

Sasuke memelukku erat, aku menjerit histeris di dalam pelukannya.

"Kau benar Sakura!begitu sadar sudah mati, langsung gelap gulita. Dunia... tanpa bunyi atau apapun,rasanya janggal...kehidupan kita sudah berakhir,tapi masih punya kesadaran seperti ini...aku masih bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuhmu"

Sasuke semakin erat memelukku, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya. Pelukannya seakan meremukkan tulangku.

"Kalau tidak ditemukan, apa kesadaran kita akan terus terperangkap disini? Asal bersamamu aku rela, Sasuke-kun... hiks" kalimat absurd keluar begitu saja dari bibirku.

'Disana bagaimana?! Saljunya dalam...tunggu'

Kami saling melontarkan pertanyaan absurd ditengah kegelapan tanpa cahaya sedikitpun. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat ketika memelukku saat ini.

"Tapi, jika raga kita hancur,apakah kesadaran kita juga akan hilang? Ataukah kesadaran kita akan tetap tinggal?"

"Mungkin jika tubuh kita ditemukan kesadaranpun tak akan lagi tertinggal disini... kita tak akan bisa berjumpa lagi Sasuke-kun"

'Ada sesuatu dibawah papan... kelihatannya sobekan kain... baju perempuan'

Deg

Tidak!tunggu dulu... aku masih belum menyampaikan perasanku padanya.

"Ada apa?"

"Sudah waktunya aku harus pergi, mereka menemukanku Sasuke-kun, hiks"

"Ck" Sasuke berdecih seakan tak terima musibah yang menimpa kami sekarang,"kenapa? Kenapa pertemuanku denganmu setelah sekian lama berujung maut... lagi-lagi kita harus berpisah... aku menyukaimu Sakura, aku ingin dikehidupan selanjutnya kita bisa bersama"

Ehh! Apa katanya? Suka?

"Benarkah kau menyukaiku Sasuke-kun?" Aku mencoba bertanya sekali lagi padanya, aku tak salah dengar kan?

"Ya, sejak dulu... selama ini aku mencarimu Sakura, aku benar-benar terkejut ketika mengetahui kau kekasih Naruto, ingin rasanya aku merampasmu darinya, tapi dia sahabatku" ujarnya lirih.

"Tapi orang yang kucintai dari dulu kau Sasuke-kun"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, lalu meraba wajahnya di dalam kegelapan.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun... akhirnya aku bisa mengungkapkan perasan yang kependam sejak dulu"

"Aku juga Sakura"

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya mendekati wajahku, ia pun meletakkan tangannya di punggung kepalaku dan menarik wajahku mendekat.

Bibirnya menempel di bibirku, ia menciumku. Ciuman pertama yang ia berikan padaku. Kami-sama, aku tak tau harus bahagia atau sedih, ini adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhirku dengannya.

"Semoga aku dilahirkan kembali dan bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke-kun"

"Tenang saja Sakura, kita pasti bertemu lagi"

"Ya"

Sasuke menempelkan keningnya di jidat lebarku. Ia menggenggam tanganku erat. Kami -sama, kumohon pertemukan kami kembali di kehidupan selanjutnya.

'Ada...perempuan'

#Sakura POV Off#

.

.

.

-000-

.

.  
"Ada perempuan dan laki-laki juga"

"Sudah ditemukan semua"

"Hei lihat, tangan mereka bertautan... apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?"

Akhirnya semua jasad korban longsornya salju ditemukan. Sebenarnya semenjak dua hari yang lalu warga setempat mencari jasad mereka yang tertimbun salju.

"Padahal aku sudah memperingati salah satu teman mereka akan ada badai salju beberapa hari yang lalu dan melarang mereka semua untuk pergi ke villa ini, tapi sepertinya mereka tak terlalu menghiraukannya" seorang wanita paruh baya bercerita kepada salah satu petugas.

"Memangnya bibi bicara pada siapa?"

"Aku bicara pada wanita cantik yang mempunyai rambut putih panjang, dia salah satu anggota rombongan mereka"

"Wanita rambut putih?" Sang petugas mengernyitkan alis heran. "Coba bibi lihat sekali lagi dengan teliti, diantara mereka apakah ada gadis itu?'' Tanya sang petugas seraya mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke semua jasad yang masih tergeletak di atas tumpukan salju.

"Hmmm" wanita paruh baya itu nampak berfikir, matanya memperhatikan satu-satu jasad yang tergeletak dengan details, ia mengernyitkan dahi heran karena sosok gadis dengan helaian putih tidak ada diantara mereka."tidak mungkin... wanita itu tidak ada diantara mereka" wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat.

"Sudah kuduga... wanita salju"

.

.


End file.
